Mundos Paralelos
by B. Lee-Chan
Summary: -Sasuke, vamos, Orochimaru-sama quiere verte- Dijo aquel chico de anteojos.  Sa-Su-Ke, nunca había escuchado un nombre así, pero se me antojo….hermoso.  -Hnm- Contesto  el azabache, la verdad no entendí aquel monosílabo.


¡Hola! Sé que me eh desaparecido por un tiempo, pero es que no contaba con mi laptop y me ha sido imposible escribir, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero y sea de su agrado, de antemano le agradezco los anteriores reviews, me alentaron mucho a seguir escribiendo :D

Este Fanfic está dedicado a mi amor platónico, Andrés Arias y a mis queridas amigas que apoyan en esto de escribir, Karlita (mi querida Karin) Lo siento Karla tenía que hacerlo jaja y Anabella, ¡juro que are lemon contigo Anabella! Jaja Las amo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados en este Fanfic, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Pareja SasuSaku. **_

_**Y un poco de AU.**_

**Mundos Paralelos**

**Capítulo 1:** Mundo Paralelo. El día en que lo vi por primera vez.

-¡Sakura! Ya levántate o llegaras tarde- Me llama mi madre en unos de sus habituales gritos mañaneros. ¡Mierda! Porque nunca podrá levantarme de una manera más decente.

- No pienso volver discutir con tu padre- Grita de nuevo. ¿Por qué siempre me chantajea con eso?

- ¡Así que o te levantas o voy con un palo y lo hago yo!- Dice mi madre ya al borde de la desesperación. Ya sé de donde saque este carácter de los mil demonios.

- ¡Ya mama, ya me levante¡- Le contesto, con evidente irritación.

¡Arghh! ¡Porque mierda se inventó el colegio¡ ¿porque simplemente no puede ser como los tiempos de antes? y las mujeres quedarse en la casa durmiendo hasta medio día y hacer como si la arreglaste, esperar hasta que llegue su marido y tener una buena sesión de sexo, ¡pero no! tenía que existir el puto feminismo, en definitiva, ¡maldigo a la puta q e le ocurrió inventar esa palabra!

-¡Sakura!, apúrate que tu padre ya está afuera- Grita mi madre con más fuerza, un día de estos se ah de quedar sin voz.

-Adiós mama- Me despido de ella con un beso.

-Buenos días- saludo como siempre a mi padre. Subo al carro me siento en el puesto de copiloto, una rutina habitual hace ya muchos años.

Buenos días Sakura- Me saluda mi padre con un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual le respondo con una radiante sonrisa.

Me coloco los audífonos como siempre para reventarme los oídos durante el transcurso del camino hasta llegar al mi "preciado colegio", no saben cómo mierda detesto ese colegio, ojala fuera una sayallin y con un kame kameja destruiría ese puto de colegio que solo engendra zorras, putas, bisexuales y lesbianas.

Sé que no son palabras para una "señorita", pero que me pueden pedir si estudio en un colegio femenino. Además digamos que yo era ni soy la excepción. Tal vez no sea zorra ni lesbiana, pero si soy una friki en su totalidad. Siempre estuve muy obsesionada con los animes y artículos japoneses, si una adolecente que cursa quinto curso con 16 años de edad, otros dirían ¿Por qué no te consigue un novio? o ¡cómprate una vida, maldita friki! Pero yo soy feliz así, ni más ni menos. Aunque lo admito, si pudiera hacer un kame kameha o una henki dama, seguramente destruiría la humanidad sin pensarlo dos veces.

Entro al colegio con mi habitual sonrisa, me indican que tengo que formarme, no entiendo para que es esta estúpida pérdida de tiempo, porque simplemente no podemos ir a recibir nuestras aburridas clases y ya, pero no había siempre alguna forma en que los adultos hallaban para arruinarlos la existencia y esta eran…. las formaciones.

Mi día transcurro normal, con mis típicos agarres de locuras, ataques de lesbianismo o mis conversaciones sobre animes con mis queridas amigas Kurame, Shinju y Akane, si ellas también compartían mi _Pasión-obsesión_, aunque ellas no deseaban ser un anime, o por lo menos no que yo sepa, aunque a Kurame no le gustaba tanto el animes como a mí o las otras, si ve algunas que otras series.

Si así eran todas mis mañanas la misma monotonía de siempre, sin algo nuevo que apreciar, sin una historia que contar.

Al sonar la campana que avisaba el final de mis clases, decidí llamar a mi padre parta avisarle que hoy no me marcharía a casa con él.

No sé porque, pero la verdad es que quería estar un rato a sola conmigo misma, necesitaba descansar, despejar un poco la mente, aclarar mis pensamientos, la verdad no era una chica que estuviera feliz o contenta con la vida llevaba, pero la verdad no le podía hacer nada, esa era mi triste realidad, y lo que tenía que hacer era aguantármelas, por lo menos eso era lo que siempre me decía mi querido compañero de penas Lee, aunque a veces simplemente deseaba que no tuviera razón.

Caminaba tranquila por las calles de Japón, mi rojo resaltaba entre las demás personas que transcurrían sin emoción alguna.

-Buenas tardes, hermosa señorita- Me elogia un viejo extraño y pervertido (o por lo menos yo lo veía así, y es que en estos tiempos que se puede pensar).

-Buenas tardes- respondí sin mucho interés, al mismo tiempo que viraba la cara y tomaba otro camino.

No sé exactamente donde me dirigía, mis pies se movían solos si rumbo alguno, hasta que termine llegando a un hermoso parque. Supongo que era una especia de reserva o algo así, entre in pensarlo dos veces, simplemente me dejaba guiar por mis instintos.

El lugar que desguataban mis ojos era de verdad muy hermoso, parecía simplemente irreal, divagando por aquel hermoso paisaje me aleje de la gente y los parámetros a los que acedia la reserva.

Finalmente cuando mis pies ya no accedían a caminar más, me encontré en una parte desolada, no se veía ni una sola alma, me sentí en el césped, para así descansar mis pies, que realmente me lo exigían.

La vista que me ofrecía aquel paisaje parecía un sueño, arboles grandes, una hermosa cascada, logre hasta divisar un pequeño arcoíris y como si de una posesión se tratara corrí hasta donde este se encontraba, la verdad no sé qué busaca, porque la olla de oro del duende al final del arcoíris en definitiva…. no era.

Finalmente, llegue hasta donde se encontraba la cascada, no sé qué me pasaba ese día, hacia cosas sin pensar, supongo que debe ser causado por el estrés, maldito colegio.

En verdad no sé qué pasaba por mi cabeza, como si fuera por arte de magia en unos segundos me había quitado el uniforme de la institución, afortunadamente siempre cargo un pequeño short debajo de mi falda.

En poco segundos ya me encontraba sumergida en esa hermosa cascada, el agua que por ahí recorría simplemente parecía irreal, me hacía sentir como en las nubes o una diosa dándose un baño en aguas termales.

Me sumergí en el agua y una sensación extraña recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me era grata y hasta sentía un poco de felicidad…. esa felicidad que tanto quería sentir y definitivamente... quería más.

Me sumergía tanto en el agua que mi cuerpo quedo totalmente debajo de esta y decidí bucear un poco.

De repente vi una especia de pescadito naranja con azul con una espiral en el centro de color rojo y en el centro de la espiral, una coma negra.

Casi me ahogo de la impresión.

¿Qué puta hacia un pescado así? Intente seguirlo y así estuve persiguiéndolo por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente me canse, total sería una perdida tiempo seguirlo, porque simplemente…. no lo atraparía.

Cuando decidí regresar a la superficie el remedo de pez payaso nado hacia mí, lo agarre con una mano, teniendo cuidado de no hacerlo daño alguno y como en una película de fantasmas el vendito pez… desapareció.

Sentí como ya me hacía falta el aire, además de que ya me ahogaba del puto susto que me pegue ¿era acaso que me estaba volviendo loca? ¿O veía mucha televisión? pero ya acusaba la falta de aire en mis pulmones, así que decidí regresar a la superficie.

Salí del agua para encontrarme con un paisaje un tanto bizarro, la vista que tenía ante mis ojos prácticamente era igual a lo que recordaba antes de sumergirme en el agua, solo con el minúsculo detalle, de que el paisaje que antes había visto, paso de ser real, para convertirse en el de una caricatura, un especie de… ¿anime?, ¡Mierda! ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! Creo que mi estúpida obsesión está empezando a hacer efectos dañinos en mi salud mental.

Cuando divise mi vista en otro lugar me encontré con unos hermosos ojos negros que por alguna razón sentí que ya los avía visto desde hace mucho, me sentí algo cohibida.

Centre mi vista en su rostro, para encontrarme con una cara seria, de pocos amigos, algo de psicópata y un tanto sexy, la verdad no se en que mierda estaba pensando, estaba aparentemente en un mundo paralelo al mío, mojada, con un short que apenas me cubría algo, sin blusa, y yo estaba pensando en que si el tipo era sexy, tal vez este debía ser uno de mis tantos sueños en donde yo era un anime o el casi ahogarme me estaba afectando el cerebro, pero tenía la sensación de que era sumamente real y que no iba a terminar nada bien.

El tipo con semblante serio, se me quedo mirando por un poco más de tiempo, la verdad no sabía si era mudo o que, porque hace un buen rato que estaba mirándome como idiota y no me dirigía la palabra, y es que ver a una chica salir de un riachuelo media desnudad y con cara de haberse perdido y no saber que mierda es lo que pasa, cualquier ser viviente con un poco de compasión le preguntaría en que le podría ayudar, pero parecía que aquel tipo no tenía esa compasión que yo tanto necesitaba en aquel momento de desesperación, o simplemente mi conclusión de que era mudo, había sido la correcta, y después de un momento de desesperación, me decidí por hablarle.

-Amm… Disculpe señor, me podría decir donde estoy, es creo que me perdí - le dije ya llorando, creo que ya me estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente por mi actual situación.

Paso un rato y no me respondía así que decidí hablare nuevamente.

-Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura y en verdad necesito ayuda, no sé dónde estoy, y quiero volver a casa, estoy muy asustada….. Por favor- Le dije yo, gimoteando de tanto llorar, con mi voz entre cortada, pero él… Solo me miraba.

Me observo un rato más, empecé a sentir miedo, pues sus ojos negros, inclusive más negros que la noche misma eran tan penetrantes y en su mirada solo se podía apreciar el odio.

Al ver que no me iba a ayudar preferí ir a una cueva que divise no tan lejos de nosotros, entre en ella, la examine por un rato para verificar que no hubiera nada peligroso y me senté en el frio suelo a esperar que mi cuerpo se secara x completo.

Después de un rato de haberme secado casi por completo, sentí un poco de sed y me dirigí al rio, fue ahí donde me percate que aquel joven que antes había visto y no tuvo la gentileza de ayudarme, seguía hay mismo, donde hace un rato y por primera vez lo había visto.

Me percate que aún me seguía mirando, supongo que en ese momento debí sentir miedo o algo por el estilo, porque no un hombre que tenga buenas intenciones se te queda mirando cuando estás en una situación un tanto difícil y no te ayuda, pero a pesar de todo eso, no sentía miedo en lo absoluto, me sentía bien, como si el solo estuviera cuidando de mí y esa sensación me agradaba.

En el momento en que llegue al rio, tome un poco de agua con mi manos y me dispuse a beberla, me quede contemplando mi reflejo, esa imagen bizarra que vi de mí…. una versión mía de anime, mi cabellera roja, se tornó rosada, igual de largo como siempre lo cargaba, pero más alisado y cerrado en las puntas, mis ojos se tornaron más verdes de lo que ya eran, asemejándose a la esmeralda y mis pechos, buenos mis pechos seguían igual, ni más ni menos, no es que me avergonzara de ellos, pues mis pechos eran simplemente normales, pero conservaba la esperanza de que en este "mundo" fueran un poco más grandes.

Me recosté sobre un árbol, me sentía confundida, no sabía qué hacer, ni como había llegado a esta especie de _"mundo paralelo", _tenía que irme pronto a casa, pero definitivamente…. no sabía cómo.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no note al hombre de mirada negra y penetrante, el mismo hombre que desde hace un rato me observaba, me fije bien en él , puede observar cada detalle de su persona, era blanco aunque un poco pálido, se asemejaba a la leche, tenía un hermoso cabello azabache que caía en punta adelante con un flequillo, la parte de atrás de su cabello, era alzado en puntas, por lo que note era alto supongo le eh de llegar a la altura del pecho, llevaba una vestimenta muy extraña para mí, una camisa abierta que me dejaba contemplar su pecho, con unos pantalones negros y una especie de cuerda morada, sosteniendo su pantalón ¿Acaso no sabe de los cinturones?, tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percate de la persona que había colocado atrás de él, un chico de cabello plateado con anteojos, ¿Quién mierda se pinta el cabello de plateado? ¡Ahhhh! se me olvida, estoy en el mundo de los animes.

Por alguna razón se chico no me daba buena espina.

-Sasuke, vamos, Orochimaru-sama quiere verte- Dijo aquel chico de anteojos.

Sa-Su-Ke, nunca había escuchado un nombre así, pero se me antojo….hermoso.

-Hnm- Contesto el azabache, la verdad no entendí aquel monosílabo, pero supongo que ha de ser parte de su personalidad, tan seria.

Sin más, los vi darse la vuelta, y por última vez aquel chico de ojos negro me envió una mirada, era seria y me examinaba y los observe perderse entre el bosque.

Decidí regresar a la cueva, simplemente ya no podía hacer nada, ¿llorar? Hace mucho que me di cuenta que eso no servía de nada, tenía que pensar en una forma de ir de nuevo a mi mundo, pero ya estaba oscureciendo y lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, era quedarme hay y esperar hasta la mañana, tal vez ya con un poco de luz y más claridad se me pueda ocurrir algo.

Capitulo uno terminado, sé que no es mucho, pero realmente me esforcé, la idea de este Fanfic se me ocurrió hace mucho, espero les guste y decidan acompañarme a lo largo de la historia.

Espero con ansias sus reviews.

Nos estamos leyendo

_**Dedicado a Andrés Arias.**_


End file.
